


Fries With That

by sister_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I don't think using your angel to do food runs to other states is really appropriate," Sam said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fries With That

**Author's Note:**

> Scene from the (unwritten) AU where Ruby gets de-Anti-Graced somewhere in the middle of Season 4.

"Dean, I don't think using your angel to do food runs to other states is really appropriate," Sam said, frowning disapprovingly (and not at all bitchily, no matter what Dean said.)

Digging into a styrofoam container of ribs while making disturbingly porn-like noises, Dean completely ignored him.

"Did you get my fries?" Ruby demanded.

Castiel nodded calmly, handing her a stack of three styrofoam containers. "It appeared that the person at the counter was confused by the description 'a metric ass-ton of fries,' as I understand that the definition of a metric ton is--"

"Whatever," Ruby snapped, digging into the fries. She ate a few quickly, frowned, ate a few more, then slowed to a stop, holding up a handful of fries and staring at them. "Did those fuckers forget to salt these?"

Dean leaned over and grabbed the fries out of her hand. "Tastes salty to me," he said around a mouthful of partially chewed fries. Sam rolled his eyes and continued eating his coleslaw the civilized way, with a fork.

"But they don't burn!" Ruby protested, glaring at the fries as if they'd betrayed her personally.

Sam and Dean stared at her. (Castiel continued staring at Dean, as usual.) "Do fries normally burn you?" Sam asked.

Ruby nodded vigorously. "It's why they're so awesome! All crunchy and delicious, and the way they burn your mouth and hurt like fire..." Her eyes went dreamy in a way that Sam usually associated with blood-drinking and kinky sex (yay!) and crippling feelings of guilt about almost causing the apocalypse (not so yay.)

"Um, well, salt doesn't taste like burning to humans, and since you're basically human now..." Sam trailed off.

Ruby looked furious (and also a little like she was about to cry, though Sam would never ever mention it to her, for fear of her inevitably painful revenge.) "I'm gonna fucking kill that angel bitch, if it's the last thing I do."

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sam said, "Well, that does explain why a demon would actually enjoy eating something that's covered in salt."

Dean looked positively gleeful. "Dude, that's kinda kinky!" He made an abortive motion to give Ruby a high-five, stopping as her death-glare and the fact that he still hated her guts appeared to register in his brain at the same time.

Awkward silence descended, as the three humans (well, one human, one human-with-demon-blood, and one used-to-be-a-demon-and-now-kinda-sorta-human) went back to eating.

(The angel continued staring at Dean, as usual.)


End file.
